A promise is a L I E and a lie is a P R O M I S E
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: At that very moment a gunshot was heard, and Ventus fell to the floor. Blood gushing out from the back his head. "Ventus!", Sora yelled, tears falling down his face already. Roxas' eyes went wide as Ventus' body fell to the floor with a 'thud'. "NOOO!"


Roxas has been having the same nightmare for weeks. The day both he and his two younger siblings left that horrid place that there step-father forced them to call 'home' A.K.A the-so-called "Grand Home". The nightmare was just if they had failed to stay silent when they left the building. His twin brother, Ventus, wouldn't be here. Sora wouldn't be here... he would be alone, going back to the crazy man. Going back to all the abuse. Going back to hell. He didn't want that. He thanks who-ever's up there that the manged to get out of there. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap. The sound of hurried running was heard though-out the quiet town of Raident Garden. "Get them!", yelled a guard, "Get them now dogs!" A group of guards ran down to chase the teens. "Run Ventus!", Roxas yelled, "Just keep running, alright? Don't look back!" Sora helped Ventus run faster by grabbing his other hand, running a tad-bit faster then Roxas. "Where gonna make it guys!", Ventus yelled, "Where gonna---"_

BAM

At that very moment a gunshot was heard, and Ventus fell to the floor. Blood gushing out from the back his head. "Ventus!!!!", Sora yelled, tears falling down his face already. Roxas' eyes went wide as Ventus' body fell to the floor with a 'thud'. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!", Roxas yelled. Sora looked at Roxas, grabbed him by his hand, and kept running.

BAM

Another gunshot was heard, and Sora fell to the floor, screaming in pain. A gunshot wound laid to rest on his right heel of his foot. "R-run Roxas... d-don't look back....", Sora told him. Roxas screamed into his hand and ran once more. He's alone. He's scared.

:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

"VENTUS! SORA! NOOOO!!!!", Roxas woke up, sweat poring out of every corner of his body, tears running down his face, screaming into the darkness of his new room "PLEASE COME BACK!" Sora -the first to hear the older sibling cries- ran to Roxas. "Roxas! Roxas what's wrong?!" Roxas looked up at Sora, tears flowing out of his eyes as he said rapidly, "S-Sora! Where's Ventus?!" Sora raised an eye brow not understanding what the older dirty blond haired boy had just asked. "Roxas... calm down, talk slower so I could understand you..." Roxas manged to calm down as he once again asked, "Where's Ventus?"

Sora -finally understanding what the older boy asked- replied, "He's still asleep... anymore screaming and you would have woken him up..." Roxas wiped the sweat off his forehead, as both boys sat in silence for a while. "Sora...", he finally said, breaking the moment of silence between them, "You... you didn't survive this time... you died along with Ventus..." Sora looked at Roxas as he began to cry, sobbing, "You left me alone.... I couldn't bare not having you guys around.... you are all I have left!" Sora grabbed Roxas's hand tightly, whispering to him, "Roxas, look at me..." Roxas looked up at the brown haired boy, tears coming out of those perfectly beautiful blue orbs. "Ventus and I will never and I mean it, never leave your side for anything.... do you understand?" Roxas nodded.

"I understand Sora..."

Sora smiled, and leaned in, tap kissing Roxas. "Now go to sleep...", Sora whispered, before leaving the room. It took the blond haired boy a few minutes to realize that the brown haired boy had just kissed him. He sighed a bit, blushing, laying back down to sleep. "Goodnight guys..." , was what he whispered before falling asleep once more.

* * *

Me: SHIT I AM SO FUCKING LATE WITH THE COLLAB WITH DEMONNNNNN!!! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!!! ::Jumps everywhere like a fucking maniac::

Chris Fucking RedFiled: No shit :\ Anyway review this guys so she could stop jumping around like that.

Me: SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!!! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!!! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!!!

Chris Fucking RedFiled: They get the point. .


End file.
